


I Will Protect You [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Teeth [Podfic] [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Vampires, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin continues to mess with Michael's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Protect You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Will Protect You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949317) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/eqb84vpjhq5sjc4/I+Will+Protect+You.m4b) (54.71 MBs)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/oy6ojczbok9kcmq/I+Will+Protect+You.mp3) (45.65 MBs)

Running time [0:49:51]


End file.
